


Date in the Woods

by SpiritOfTheShadows



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Hide and seek shenanigans, Mild Angst, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheShadows/pseuds/SpiritOfTheShadows
Summary: After several notes being passed, Loki finally managed to sneak out. Now for some fun in the woods... Hide and Seek to be exact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this, any comments would be amazing!  
> If you like my OFC, I could continue their story but only subject to demand.  
> Happy reading!

He tugs at his sleeve and pulls a crumpled note. The ink was smudged but it was still readable. In smiling cursive, it read:

_47"04'53.5"N 13°38'28.5"E._

Oddly precise, and very hard to explain to Heimdall, but he eventually got the message.

He stuffs the paper back into his sleeve. The woodland was quite tranquil, but every so often a quiet rumble of a car in the distance breaks the silence. It was dark, even in the daylight the overbearing trees could still stretch out their fingers and block the rays; making it feel like night down on the ground. He steps away from the singed markings on the floor, not the most inconspicuous way to travel, and peers around a few low hanging branches. She probably knew I was here by now, what with all the racket, and well, light.

Another note, the ink was still fresh and black. He pulls it from the small thorn like branch, it was impaled on.

_Hide and seek, you have 10 minutes before I start looking. First to find the other wins._

Challenge accepted. He stuffs the second note into the opposite sleeve. The ground had become noticeably loud, the twigs snapped with what seemed like an echo; the birds sounded their warning calls, to great effect.

“I need to pull every trick out of the bag if I am going to win this.” He whispered under his breath.

She looks down at her watch, “ten minutes.” Her eyes struggle with the lingering glare, a shaft of purple flits across her vision.

 

It had been half an hour after this started, she had been light on her feet, silent; true to the hunter she had always been. These skills had kept her alive, finely tuned; they could hone down on any target given long enough. They have had enough time by now.

Her eyes flit and scan the surroundings, adjusted to the low light. There. Her feet jog, automatically avoiding any brittle sticks or crunchy foliage.

“Here I come!” she smiles, too quiet for even the owl overhead to hear; yet it booms in her ears. ‘Don’t do that when you have made yourself so sensitive,’ she scolds in her head. She shakes it, making her hair whip in the air, she then orientates herself with her surroundings. ‘Over there I think.’

Something snaps in the other direction. ‘Or maybe not.’ Her hands brush against the bark of the trees, the moss getting stuck under her fingernails. She pauses, and looks at her hands. Suddenly her soul felt like it had been let free, she had forgotten what it was like to enjoy the surroundings without just passing it off, during a job. One of the few time where she felt like a child. The little things, that’s what makes the moment. She inhales the rich air, filled with the scent of pine needles. She closes her eyes and lets her senses take hold. The small waver of the branches, pines brushing over one another, creating such a richness of sound that she had never experienced before. Her eyes open, but they were not her own; they were those of a child. Everything had a spark, a life to it. It was beautiful.

A shadow, it grabs her attention; but not like before. She wasn’t all focused in, poised but rather relaxed; she could finally have some fun.

Green. ‘You can’t escape from me now!’ She has him right in her sights. Her legs launch her towards him, aiming for her to land on his shoulders. Her hands reach their target, but there was nothing there; they slip though the illusion. At least the ground was reasonably soft. She spits out pines and dirt from between her teeth. ‘Dammit’

She could hear laughter from up above her head, at first it was a small snigger that eventually snowballed into full on cackles of laughter. She looks up, still trying to blink out the dust from her eyes. There he was, the little bastard.

He shimmies down the tree, “you have no idea how it pleases me to see you do that.” He still was wheezing through that smile wiped across his face.

“I shouldn’t have fallen for that.” She spits the remainder of dirt from her mouth, and dries her lips with her wrist.

“Which made it even more glorious!” She manages a smile, “so what do we do now, after my apparent victory?”

“You didn’t win.”

“Well the evidence says otherwise…” she scowls.

“I wasn’t truly focused.”

“You were enjoying yourself, for the first time that I have seen in ages.” She looks up into his eyes.

“Yes, I suppose I did.” She smiles again, more truthfully, properly. They walk in the wilderness, what it felt was far from, well… life, problems; everything.

 

The sky was finally dark enough to show the first glimmer of stars. ‘Little diamonds in the abyss of nothing’ she would always say. She rests her head onto his chest, both were laying on the floor. They had managed to find a clearing big enough to part the trees, fit for star gazing.

Her head gently rocks with every passing breath, therapeutic, calming. She runs her fingers of his forearm, then they curl around his palm, so close. She had never felt this close to anyone while being so, relaxed. Their hands rest above her heart, he could feel the beats, quite slow. That was reassuring, he didn’t want to ruin anything before it had begun.

“I remember looking up at the stars as I child…” she gives a short smile, while looking back up to the sky.

“Yeah, I did that too. It was such long time ago.”

“Quiet, a relief from the antics of my brother.” She could hear the spite even from the mere mention of Thor. She steers the topic away from him.

“I probably have been to every star in the sky, visited most of the planets.” She sighs, “I doubt if there is anything much more to see…”

“I will accept your challenge.”

She shivers, it was getting noticeably colder. Their breaths turned white in the midnight air. He sits up and summons his green cape, which he had previously left behind, then he then covers her with his makeshift blanket. She snuggles up next to him, and rests her eyes.

“We wish we could do this more often.” He tentatively runs his fingers through her hair, curling the strands around them.

“Me too.”


End file.
